


Assemble

by Mrstark_idontfeelsogood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Fluff, M/M, Pre ragnorok, fisrt fanfic, i don’t expect anyone to read this, i don’t know how to tag, pre infinity war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrstark_idontfeelsogood/pseuds/Mrstark_idontfeelsogood
Summary: Basically the world is all good so the avengers are living in avengers tower. Almost all fluff. Might be a prank war, might be a game night, who knows? Read it to find out





	Assemble

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very shot chapter, I'm sorry I am going to make the next one longer

“Gather around! Gather around!”  
Several groans are heard throughout the room.  
“Tony, last time you told us to ‘Gather around ‘ we ended up playing a very competitive game of monopoly, and we all know how that turned out” Natasha exclaimed from where she was sitting.  
“No no no, THIS time it’ll be fun, I promise! ” Tony pleaded.  
“Yeah, I bet it will be. Now hurry up while you’ve got our attention" Clint's voice was heard from the vents above the room.

"Ok, so hear me out: we go see... a movie."  
" **That** was you brilliant idea?"asked Sam.

"It actually isn't a bad idea. think about it; when was the last time we all did something together outside of avengers tower?"  
"Thank you Steve"

"Ok, i have one question before we head out; what movie would we see?"ask Nat  
"well, ummmm"  
"you don't know what movie we would watch?"  
"honestly, i didnt think i would get this far..."  
"ok. Hey FRIDAY?"  
"yes Natasha?"  
"what movies are playing at the cinema?"  
"well, there is Ocean's 8, TAG, and Incredibles 2" said the AI  
"oohhhh, can we see TAG, i look a lot like that one actor, Jeremy Renner." Clint's voice came from the vents again  
"First of all; you look nothing like Jeremy Renner, and second of all it doesn't even look like a good movie" argued Nat  
"I do too!"  
"How about we see Incredibles 2?" interrupted Steve  
"sounds good to me"says Bucky along with some murmurs of approvement all around the room.  
"I guess its decided then."  
"Do you think Peter would want to come?" asks Tony  
"definitely." says Steve thinking fondly of the young superhero  
"i will fetch my dear brother" Thor declares as he runs off down the hallway  
"How many of us would that be?"  
"11" responds Sam  
"thanks. Limo for eleven." Tony says into his phone  
"no Tony we don't need a li"  
"Ah ah ah i'm on the phone" Steve rolls his eyes  
As Tony hangs up the phone he says"everyone downstairs it'll be here in a minute. oh and can someone go get Thor and Loki they probably got lost. **Again**.  
They all crowd into the elevator.and ride downstairs. At the bottom they see the limo waiting for them. They pile in and head towards where they are picking up Peter.once they see Peter the room seems to lighten as they are all very fond of him. As Peter enters the vehicle he is already talking.  
"ihavebeenwaitingtoseethismovieforfourteenyears!Incredibleswasmyfavouritemovieasalittlekidievenhadafrozoneteddy!  
" Woah woah, calm down kid. We cant think as fast as you can talk!"  
"Ok. sorry. and i'm not a kid! I'm 18!"  
"I consider anyone who can't drink a kid." says Tony  
"You know waht i think i'll sit with Bucky instead."  
Tony acted betrayed as Peter walked away.  
"how are you doing?"Bucky asked  
"I'm fine. Ned and I made an entire Star Wars universe with lego."  
"L.. Lego?"  
"You don't know what lego is??!! We need to stop and get some on the way back. i'll show you!"  
"umm ok."  
They pulled up to the cinema  
Peter jumped out of his seat making Bucky jump "YESYESYES WE'RE HERE!!!!!!"  
He runs toward the door of the limo and sprints to the cinema  
"HURRY UP WE NEED TO GET THE GOOD SEATS BEFORE THEY ARE TAKEN!" Peter yells behind him to the small crowd of super heros.  
They go in, buy their tickets and Peter leads them to the best seats.  
Soon the light dim and ads start playing and Peter is jumping in his seat so much that Steve is scared he might fall off and tells him to settle down.

After the movie they are allchattering.  
"I don't know how anyone could live without being aloud to use their powers" says Wanda  
" I know right i could hardly handle not using my powers for just those couple weeks that Tony told me not to use my powers"  
Back in the limo there was an ongoing conversation with Wanda, Peter, Thor, Loki and sometimes Bruce because Bruce would very much like to get rid of his powers all together.  
they were almost home when Peter yelled "WAIT!" and made the limo turn around  
"Can i ask what is going on?" questioned Steve  
"We need to stop and get Legos!"  
"We really don't Peter it's okay." says Bucky  
"Come on" Peter said grabbing bucky's arm and practically dragging off the limo "We need legos"

**Author's Note:**

> i am truly sorry for anyone who read that


End file.
